Youre Save In My Heart
by Ovieee
Summary: [ANNOUNCEMENT!] Luhan LDR dengan Sehun, lalu tiba-tiba Kris muncul dan meminta Luhan menjadi pacarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan HunHan? Apa Sehun bisa terima jika ia mengetahuinya? Apa Luhan mau bersama Kris? Dan kisah Hunhan plus KrisHan pun dimulai.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : salsaasyura (Twitter)

Main pair: HunHan

Other pair: KaiSoo; sisanya biar bertambah seiring cerita

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy; Typo(s).

Rated : T

Chapter 1

_"__bagaimana keadaan mu hari ini hanie ? bagaimana kuliah dan kerjaanmu ?"seorang namja berbicara pada kekasihnya dari sisi yang lain dan jauh di sana "aku baik-baik saja hunie . kerjaan dan kuliahku juga baik-baik saja . kau juga baik-baik saja kan di sana hunie ?"seorang namja yang dipanggil hunie itu tersenyum ketika kekasihnya menanyakan kabarnya "aku akan berusaha baik-baik saja untuk mu hanie". Hening .. tidak ada respond namja dari sisi yang lain "hmmm" hanya terdengar suara gumanan tidur yang pelan dan damai dari namja yang di panggil hanie itu .._

_"__ck , dasar pabo! .. kenapa kau selalu memaksa menelfonku di saat kau lelah. Lihat siapa yang kau tinggal ini" tak ada jawaban "baiklah aku akan menutup telfonnya hanie , aku akan menelfon mu besok lebih dulu. Jaljayeo .. saranghae hanie muachhhh" tit .._

_Pembicaraan sudah terputus ..._

Luhan membawa nampan piringnya dengan setengah berlari yang berisi makanan yang dia dapatkan dengan susah payah dengan mengantri di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang kini sudah seperti harimau yang kelaparan.

"hahh hahhh ... " napas nya kini terengah-engah karena terlalu lama berdesakan dan berlari-lari kecil

Setelah napasnya mulai teratur dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat yang kosong yang bisa dia tempati untuk memakan makanannya.

_..."hanie , ayo kita makan di sana" seorang namja menarik tangan luhan dengan erat dan membawanya ke tempat kosong di ujung dekat jendela "ahh ne . arraseo"luhan tersenyum senang ketika seorang namja menarik tangannya dan menggenggam erat tangan menuntun ke tempat yg di maksud itu ..._

-dia pasti selalu mencarikan tempat untuk ku makan- batin luhan

"haishh apa sihh yang aku pikirkan ?" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghapus segala pikiran anehnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja luhan menatap meja dengan dua kursi berhadapan dekat dengan jendela . senyum terukir di bibirnya _'akhirnya aku mendapatkannya' _ tapi, senyumannya luntur ketika dua orang namja dengan membawa nampan makanan tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah tampat duduk yang di incar luhan tadi .

Luhan mengendus kesal , dia memutar badannya kemudian berjalan ke pantri kembali bukannya meminta tambah makanannya dia justru meletakkan nampan makanan yg masih penuh dengan nasi dan lauk-pauk itu ke bagian tempat piring kotor . Entah apa yg membuatnya tidak bernafsu makan lagi , apalagi ketika membayangkan bagaimana susah payahnya dia mendapatkannya .

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin dikendalikan kakinya menuju ke arah lorong yang menuju perpustakaan.

-setidaknya di perpustakaan jauh lebih tenang- batin luhan

Dipandangnya deretan buku yang banyak dan tersusun rapi, dilihatnya satu persatu buku itu dan sesekali mengambilnya dan membukanya sekilas . langkahnya berhenti pada rak buku yg berada di ujung atau rak terakhir , beberapa detik dia mematung di tempatnya .

_... "hanie liat buku bergambar rusa ini" luhan yg merasa di panggil itu menolehkan wajahnya mengacuhkan sebentar buku yang dia baca ke arah namja yg di memanggilnya itu "hah?emangnya kenapa?"tanya luhan bingung sambil mengerutkan keningnya._

_Namja yang memanggil luhan itu berjalan ke arah kursi di samping luhan"ck pura-pura tidak tau kau hanie , apa hanieku tidak menyadari kalo memiliki mata mirip seperti rusa hem ?" _ _"__hah ? jangan menghinaku seperti itu, aku bukan rusa" namja di samping luhan itu terkekeh pelan melihat luhan yang bingung namun bingung itu terlihat menggemaskan "aku tidak menghinamu sayang hanie , matamu hanya mirip sedikit dengan mata rusa dan tentu saja matamu lebih indah dari mata rusa" namja di samping luhan ini memandang luhan sambil tersenyum kemudian mengelus mata luhan lembut kemudian ke arah pipinya membuat luhan hanya diam membeku .._

Luhan menarik napas panjangnya , di balikkan badannya cepat diambilnya seribu langkah ke arah pintu perpustakaan dan lenyap di balik pintu selera membacanya juga lenyap seperti asap sama sekali tak bersisa.

FLASBACK ~~~~

Suara pintu kamar mandi bergema di sudut ruangan apartemen yang luas dan bernuansa eropa dan megah itu memunculkan sesosok namja dengan (handuk) putih yang di pakainya menggerakkan kakinya menuju ke depan cermin.

Drtttttt drtttttt ...

Namja yang baru saja memandang dirinya di depan cermin berdecak kesal karena pekerjaannya (?) menata rambutnya di rusak oleh hp nya yang berdering di tas tempat tidur berjalan malas ke arah ranjang.

-pasti tugas lagi- batinya

Raut wajah kesal yg tadi terukir jelas di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman manis dan lebar ketika dia melihat siapa yg menelponnya ? luhan ? kekasihnya ? entah sudah berapa lama dia belum menelponya karena kesibukannya pada kuliahnya belum lagi dia juga harus mengurusi perusahan ayahnya di paris , membuatnya jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah menelfon kekasihnya sendiri ,luhan.

...

"bagaimana keadaan mu hari ini hanie ? bagaimana kuliah dan kerjaanmu ?" tanyanya pada kekasihnya luhan jauh di sana

"..."

"aku akan berusaha baik-baik saja untuk mu hanie"

"..."

"ck , dasar pabo! .. kenapa kau selalu memaksa menelfonku di saat kau lelah. Lihat siapa yang kau tinggal ini"

"..."

"baiklah aku akan menutup telfonnya hanie , aku akan menelfon mu besok lebih dulu. Jaljayeo .. saranghae hanie muachhhh"

Tit

Percakapan terhenti ketika dia mematikan sambungan teleponya walaupun sebenarnya dia kecewa karena harus mengakhiri percakapan dengan kekasihnya yang sangat dia rindukan . tapi apa boleh buat seseorang yg di ajaknya berbicara sudah terlelap lebih dulu.

"maafkan aku hanie sayang" katanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca hampir menangis

FLASBACK END~~~~

Sudah tiga hari ini luhan tidak masuk kuliah tanpa surat , alhasil tiga hari berturut-turut dia di alpa .

Saat di hari ke empat luhan terpaksa harus masuk kuliah karena selalu di paksa oleh teman kuliah dan dosennya selama tiga hari berturut-turut itu membuatnya menjadi kesal dan bosan .

Dimasukinya gerbang sekolah dengan sangat malas dan sangat terpaksa di seret kakinya sangat lambat . luhan sebenarnya tidak memiliki mood sama sekali untuk turun kuliah bahkan hanya untuk keluar rumah pun dia sangat tidak mood atau bisa di bilang moodnya benar 0%.

Sekali lagi dipandanginya bagunan megang berdiri kokoh yang terbuat dari kawat , semen , dan bata

-benar-benar sekolah yang melelahkan?- batinnya

Sebenarnya luhan juga tak menginginkan sekolah di sini namun karena beasiswa yang dia dapatnya membuatnya terpaksa memilih bertahan di sini serta seseorang yang mengubah setengah hidupnya yaitu seseorang yang selalu memanggilnya hanie _.._

"Hei ! luhan hyung " seseorang pemuda tampan menepuk punggung luhan cukup keras membuat luhan kaget bukannya sakit

"yakk suho, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu" luhan memandang suho kesal kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan

"hahaha mian luhan hyung. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang turun ? kau sakit ya ? atau ada masalah ?" tanya suho bertubi-tubi membuat luhan mengendus kesal dan sesaat luhan kaget karena suho tiba-tiba bertanya apakah dia sakit -entahlah aku sakit atau tidak? Aku pun tidak tau- batin luhan

"hmmm"

"yakkk luhan hyung jawab aku"

"aniya , aku hanya malas"

"kau yakin hanya malas ?"

"hmmm iya"

"ya sudahlah , mungkin kalau kau ada masalah bisa cerita padaku oke" suho mengacungkan jempolnya di depan luhan kemudian berlari kencang menuju kelasnya . luhan hanya menatapnya aneh. Tanpa di sadari luhan dia sudah berada di depan kelasnya .

Istirahat ~

"kau tau tugas skripsi ku yang kemaren aku kumpul ke dosen jung di tolak mentah-mentah"

"jinjja ? waeyo ?" kata salah satu teman suho bernama kyungsoo

"molla , dia hanya berkata 'buat ulang skripsi itu kalo tidak , tidak akan aku terima, arraseo ?'gitu?" suho membuat suara yang dibut-buatnya

"mungkin dia menunggu kau menyogoknya dengan uang kali" sahut teman suho yang lain bernama jong in yg tidak lain adalah kekasih kyungsoo

"hahahahaha"

Cerita suho saat berkumpul dengan kawan-kawannya di sebuah meja bundar di kantin di salah satu kursinya ada luhan yang duduk dengan melipat kakinya sambil mengetuk layar hp nya sepertinya bermain.

-ck , tempat ku seharusnya bukan di sini ? benar-benar pembicaraan yang tidak berguna- batin luhan

"luhan hyung mau kemana ?" tanya suho ketika menyadari luhan sudah berdiri tegak di sampingnya.

"hmm aku ingin beli kopi sebentar" kata luhan cuek kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Selain luhan ingin benar-benar beli kopi dia juga malas mendengarkan cerita suho dan kawan-kawan yang menurut luhan aneh dan terkesan sombong . -apa semua orang di sini hanya selalu mengandalkan uang agar bisa mendapat nilai bagus?- sambil memencet tombol pada box coffee .

Tak berapa lama coffee pun telah siap di minum , luhan sengaja membeli coffee hangat karena udara di kampus cukup dingin hingga membuatnya sedikit menggigil . luhan membawa segelas kopi itu menuju ke meja suho tadi

"wuuhhhh" luhan sesekali meniup kopinya karena panas tapi tak berniat meminumnya saat itu

Brushhhhh

Seorang namja menatap kaus seragamnya yang kini basah akibat kopi yang dipegang oleh namja lainnya di depan , siapa ? tentu saja luhan ? . luhan menelan liurnya kasar dan susah payah -habislah kau luhan- batinnya

TBC

Hai hai hai

Sebenarya ini bukan ff dari saya, ini ff dari temen saya yang tergila-gila akan HunHan. Akunnya lagi bermasalah jadi yaudah dewh pake akunnya Ovie. (Oke ini gapenting)

Trus katanya, kalau respond ff ini bagus, bakal dilanjutin secepatnya.

Salam dan civok dari kami

EXO-L Jjang!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnya suho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T 17+

Chapter 2

**Byurrrr**

Seorang namja menatap kaus seragamnya yang kini basah akibat kopi yang dipegang oleh namja lainnya di depan , siapa ? tentu saja luhan ? . luhan menelan liurnya kasar dan susah payah _habislah kau luhan_ batinnya

"ekhemmmm"

Luhan menunduk semakin dalam tak berani menatap sesosok namja tinggi , kekar , tampan nan kaya yang membuatnya takut sampe berkeringatan . luhan bisa melihat sedikit ke tag nama namja tinggi di depannya ini bertuliskan kris. Yahh nama kris tidak terlalu aneh untuknya terlihat sangat pas dengan tampang dan gayanya yang sangat cool.

"ekehmmm"

Kedua kalinya kris memanggilnya , tapi luhan sama sekali tak bergeming . dia bukannya tidak bisa menatapnya tapi dia hanya takut.

"hahahaha"

Mendengar suara tawa namja dengan sangat keras luhan memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya sampai benar-benar menatap namja itu. Bukannya takut justru luhan menyipitkan matanya bingung _ada apa dengan namja ini? _batinnya

"kenapa kau takut hah ? tenang saja , aku tidak marah ko . aku akan menggantikan kopinmu yang tumpah itu."

Luhan hanya bengong tak percaya Cuma dia hanya menutupinya seolah-olah itu biasa saja. Sungguh di luar dugaannya pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana entah mungkin dia akan hajar habis-habisan , di bully atau mungkin saja di keluarkan dari sekolah namun sikap namja di depannya itu mematahkan segala pikiran buruknya.

"tao ah tolong belikan pemuda ini kopi di sana" kris menunjuk ke arah luhan kemudian ke arah box coffe menyuruhnya untuk membelikan kopi. Teman kris bernama tao itu mulai menuruti perintah kris untuk membeli kopi.

Tak berapa lama kopi datang , teman kris yang bernama tao itu memberikan segelas kopi yang di belinya barusan kepada kris. Kris menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"nihh aku ganti kopimu yang tumpah" kris menyodorkan segelas kopi itu pada luhan , awalnya luhan diam saja dia merasa tidak enak menerima kopi itu . yah apalagi dia lah yang bersalah karena jalan tak lihat-lihat jadi kopinya mengenai baju seragam milik nya tapi kenapa justru namja itu yang tanggung jawab.

"kenapa ? gak mau ? yah sayang sekali. Ayolah ambil tidak apa-apa"

"ekh aniya aku bisa membelinya sendiri , mianhae"

"sudah terima saja."

"ekhh ne arraseo . gomawo" Akirnya luhan pasrah, diapun memgangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengambil kopi pemberian kris. Begitu juga kris yang menyodorkan segelas kopi itu pada luhan. Yang membuat luhan akhirnya menerima kopi kris karna dia melihat kris tersenyum ikhlas memberikan kopinya padanya. Di tambah lagi tao temannya sudah bersusah payah membelikannya.

Belum sempat luhan memegang gelas kopi itu.

**Byuurr**

Segelas air kopi mengalir di sekitar baju seragam luhan yang putih bersih itu . luhan membuka mulutnya cukup lebar tak percaya dan kaget dengan yang barusan namja di depannya ini lakukan pada pakaian sekolahnya meskipun tak mahal tapi luhan selalu menjaganya dengan baik. Apalagi kopi yang baru saja dibuat ini masih sangat panas ditambah lagi rasa kopi ini yang sangat disukai luhan.

Yahh kris menumpahkan segelas kopi yang dia berinkan pada luhan tersebut tak lupa juga senyuman senang terlukis jelas diwajahnya. kris meremas gelas kopi itu menjadi tak berbentuk lagi kemudian melemparnya tepat mengenai wajah luhan.

"hmm bagaimana rasa kopinya ? enak ? hahaha"

Luhan mencengkram tangannya kuat dia benar-benar kesal ingin rasanya dia mnghajar namja menyebalkan di depannya ini belum lagi panas dari kopi yng menepel kuat dibajunya . Mukanya seakan memerah dan aura kemarahan mengguar di sekitarnya . namun dia bisa apa ? pemikiran seakan mematahkan niatan luhan untuk bisa menghajar namja di depannya ini. Alhasil yang dia bisa lakukan hanya menundukkan kepala saja.

Kris hendak pergi bersama temannya tao setelah tertawa puas melihat luhan dengan baju kotornya serta ekspresi luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu tak lupa kris mengeluarkan hp dari dalam sakunya dan mengambil gambar luhan yang masih berdiam di tempatnya dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda. Namun sebelum kris dan tao benar-benar pergi dia mendekatkan telinganya pada luhan membisikkan sesuatu padanya terdengar sangat pelan namun luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"kau tidak mencerna kata-kata ku , aku memang tidak marah padamu tapi kau juga harus mendapatkan apa yang kualami karenamu . satu lagi aku akan ke kelas mu pulang sekolah untuk meminta ganti rugi membersihkan baju seragam mahalku arra?" kris melirik sekilas tag nama luhan _jadi namanya luhan_, kemudian tersenyum licik lalu pergi begitu saja bersama tao.

**LUHAN POV**

Yakkk , bodohnya diriku mau-mau saja di tipu oleh namja sialan tadi . harusnya aku menolak pemberiannya mentah-mentah daripada aku di permalukan seperti ini.

Aku melirik ke arah kanan dan kiriku banyak siswa yang telah menontonku dengan pandangan jijik. tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja aku lari meninggalkan kantin dan pergi menuju toilet.

**Krekk **

Ku putar keran air yang mengalirkan air dengan derasnya ku tampung airnya dengan tanganku kemudian ku cuci mukaku yang sudah sangat mengenaskan akibat malu serta kemarahanku yang telah bercampur saat -kali ku basuh mukaku , setelah kurasa cukup ku memandang cermin yang berada tepat di depanku melihat diriku dengan muka yang basah. kenapa saat sehun tak bersamaku aku menjadi pria yang lemah dan bodoh? tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika aku di bully. Bagaimana mungkin murid sepintar dan sehebat aku harga dirinya runtuh ? aku harus memperbaiki semuanya.

Ingat Xi Luhan kau itu lelaki, bukan perempuan.

"oh sehun tolong bantu aku"

**LUHAN POV END**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak beberapa menit tapi luhan tetap berdiri di depan kelas melihat sekeliling ruangan satu persatu juga melihat murid-murid yang keluar kelas satu persatu 'untuk apa ? tentu saja untuk menghindar dari kejaran namja bernama kris tadi

"hehh , apa yang harus aku lakukan ? bagaimanapun juga aku harus lolos namja sialan itu . aku tidak mau dibodohi lagi" luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat segala pelosok ruangan dari depan pintu kelasnya. Dia mencari-cari sosok namja bernama kris itu karna dia belum tau kelas mana kris belajar.

"aduhhh , oh ya tuhan bagaimana ini ? kalau saja ada hunie di sini."

_"__jadi lewat sini kita keluar?"tanya luhan bingung melihat deretan motor yang _sedang_ terparkir rapi "yahh begitulahh ... kebanyakan murid yang ingin bolos pasti selalu melewati gerbang kecil ini. Karna gerbang ini kecil dan langsung mengarah ke luar sekolah" luhan ber-oh ria ..._

"gerbang parkir ? benar juga"

"sebaiknya aku lewat sana saja hanya itu jalan terbaik" tanpa pikir panjang luhan berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ke gerbang belakang. Beruntung saat itu semua murid sudah pulang , jadi dia bisa berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa menabrak murid-murid.

Tepat di depan gerbang parkir luhan berhenti mendadak saat mendengar suara namja yang dia takuti sejak tadi. _astaga, namja itu berada di sini?,_ sekarang keringat dingin benar-benar mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan bahkan terduduk lemas tak berdaya apalagi kakinya yang pegal karena habis berlari. 'hunie tolong aku ..' luhan menutup muka dengan tangannya benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan

"ck mau kabur yahh ?" sambil membuka tangan dari mukanya luhan menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah samping kirinya ternyata benar dugaannya seseorang yang dia hindari kini berdiri tepat di depannya siapa lagi kalo bukan kris.

"ekh, tidak .. siapa yang mau kabur ?" luhan berpura-pura polos membuat kris justru malah tersenyum nyengir.

"ya sudah .. mana ?" kris menyodorkan telapak tangannya di depan luhan membuat luhan memandang dengan gugup dan takut meskipun awalnya luhan bingung.

"jadi sekarang aku minta 10 ribu won untuk mengganti bajuku yang kotor"

"10 ribu won ?" luhan membelalakkan matanya

"kenapa ? tidak mau , okehh kau tidak boleh pulang" kris menghimpit tubuh luhan

"mwoo ? kenapa begitu ?"

"sudah jangan banyak bertanya berikan saja uangnya dan kau boleh pergi"

_Dasar kopi sialan_.

Dengan berat hati luhan merogoh sakunya mencari dompetnya mengambil beberapa lembar uangnya dan menyerahkannya pada menerima beberapa lembar uang itu dengan senang "arraseo, kau boleh pulang sekarang" kris memberikan jalan agar luhan bisa pergi. Namun sesuatu licik terlintas di pikirannya.

**Grepp **

Merasa tangannya di tahan luhan terkejut bukan main. Kris mulai menarik tangan luhan agar luhan bisa mendekat padanya dan otomatis luhan mendekat pada kris .

**_Cupp_**

Tanpa diketahui luhan kris seketika mencium bibirnya , tentu saja luhan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh kris dan melepaskan tautannya mereka.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" luhan mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sembari menatap tajam Kris yang tersenyum konyol.

"akan ku buat kau menyukaiku luhan, karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu"

**TBC**

**Untuk semua readers yang sudah baca ff hunhanku makasih ya ..**

**Mian kalo di chapter sebelumnya banyak typo atau kata-kata nya kurang dimengerti belum lagi di chapter ini pendek coz sedang sedang banyak tugas, dichapter aku janji bakalan panjang deh.**

**semoga di chapter 2 ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kalian jangan lupa coment serta saran kalian ya .. **

**gomawo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnya suho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Tanpa diketahui luhan kris seketika mencium bibirnya , tentu saja luhan yang sudah sadar itu dengan cepat mendorong tubuh kris dan melepaskan tautannya mereka.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" luhan mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sembari menatap tajam Kris yang tersenyum penuh keberhasilan itu.

"akan ku buat kau menyukaiku luhan, karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu"

**Plakk**

Seketika tamparan menyambar pipi kris hingga merah. "akhh" Kris mengelus-elus pipinya yang sakit dan merah itu karena kesakitan, tamparan luhan lumayan membuat kris menjadi sedikit pusing .

"kenapa kau memukulku? Ini sakit sekali . haish "

"seharusnya kau yang kenapa ? kenapa kau menciumku pabo. Apa hak mu menciumku hah ?"

Kemarahan luhan sudah berada di ubun-ubun ingin sekali luhan menghabisi namja yang ada di depannya ini hingga tewas dan hancur berkeping-keping , jika saja dia tidak memiliki sama sekali hati nurani. luhan mengangkat tanganya lagi hendak memukul kris untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi kris lebih dulu peka dengan apa yang akan dilakukan luhan , tangan kekar nan kokohnya dia gunakan untuk menepis tangan luhan lembut membuat luhan tak bia berbuat apa-apa.

**Deg **

Luhan diam membeku tanpa sepatah katapun bahkan matanya pun tak berkedip sekalipun . kemarahannya seketika padam seperti lenyap tersiram air tepat disaat kris menggenggam lengannya lembut selama beberapa detik. Entah apa yang dipikirannya saat itu menghilangkan semua kemarahannya dan niatnya memukul kris , menurutnya perlakuan kris mirip seperti perlakuan seseorang. _Oh luhan apa yang kau lakukan cepat tampar dia lagi _

Selama hampir sekitar 1 menit luhan tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya , dengan secepat kilat luhan menepis tangan kris namun melihat perbandingan tubuh luhan dengan kris tentu saja luhan pasti bakalan kalah dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kris sepenuhnya mendominasi pergerakan luhan membuat luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

"pabo, lepaskan tanganku atau kau ku tampar lagi !" bentak luhan sambil menatap tajam pada kris yang menurut kris itu terdengar imut sampai dia terkekeh.

Melihat kris yang terkekeh itu membuat luhan semakin kesal dan memberontak tak karuan berusaha terlepas dari genggaman kris. Namun kris sangat menyebalkan yang awalnya menggenggam tangan luhan lembut kini berubah menjadi sangat kuat dan cukup membuatnya kesakitan.

**Bugh**

" akhh"

Punggung luhan terasa nyeri saat tiba-tiba ketika menabrak tembok dengan cukup keras dan siapa lagi yang mendorongnya kalau bukan kris dengan segaja mendorongnya. _Kurasa tulangku hampir patah_

"listen, aku akan mencium lagi dengan ganas kalau kau masih memberontak " di tengah cengirannya kris mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di bibir luhan membuat luhan menelan ludahnya berkali-kali entah perasaan apa yang dirasakan luhan deg-deg kan mungkin , marah atau pasrah ? luhan pun tak tau.

"tapi karna kau tadi memberontak maka aku akan -" kris sengaja menghentikan ucapannya untuk membuat luhan merasa ketakutan. Kris penasaran ingin melihat wajah luhan yang ketakutan.

Keringat dingin dan ketakutan meluncur di sekitar dahi luhan belum lagi luhan bisa merasakan deru napas kris penuh nafsu di sekitar wajahnya membuatnya sangat geli tak karuan. _Kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi _luhan menutup matanya tak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi padanya , lemes, ketakutan, dan deg degkan itulah yang luhan rasakan saat ini kakinya mungkin sudah tak kuat lagi dan hampir jatoh kalau saja kris tidak menahannya.

_... "hanie tunggu ada ice cream di mulutmu" sehun mendapati sisa ice cream yang masih ada di sekitar bibir luhan "eoh ? onje?" luhan akan meraba-raba ice cream yang menempel di mulutnya namun sehun menahannya_

_"__aniya .." _

**_Chup_**

_sehun mengecup dan menjulati mulut luhan sampai sisa ice cream di bibirnya hilang. luhan hanya diam menikmati perlakuan sehunyang manis itu._

_"__hmm manis"_

_"__hunie kau ini .."_

_"__ingat ya hunie jangan sampai bibir ini di sentuh bibir yang lain, karna ini hanya milikku arra ?" sehun mengelus-elus bibir luhan_

_"__arra . aku janji"luhan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya sambil tersenyum manis pada sehun , angat manis sampai luhan tak segan-segan mencubit pipinyakarna gemas ..._

**Plakkk **

"akhh"

Tanpa luhan sadari tangannya yang bahkan dipegang kuat oleh secara otomatis mendarat di pipi kanan kris dengan kencangnya sampai membuat pipi kris sangat memerah dari tamparannya yang pertama. Entah bagaimana caranya kekuatannya seperti terkumpul dan dia menjadi sangat kuat .

**Bugh **

Seakan belum puas dengan dengan menamparnya luhan mendorong kris sampai tersungkur tak berdaya di lantai bahkan sesekali menendangnya dengan tidak manusiawi. Yah luhan sudah benar-benar di luar kendali dia seperti berubah menjadi serigala yang ganas dan tanpa ampun, sedang kris hanya meringkuk kesakitan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya takut jika luhan menghancurkan muka tampannya bisa-bisa kris tidak menjadi idola lagi di sekolah. Di saat seperti ini dia masih saja memikirkan kepopulerannya

Melihat kris yang tak berdaya akibatnya luhan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin dengan cara lari . Tak dipedulikannya lagi suara kris yang memanggilnya meski masih tersungkur di lantai semen dekat parkiran itu.

_kau tau kris aku masih punya janji pada seseorang, maaf _ batin luhan

**Drtttttt ..**

Gundukan di balik selimut bergerak secara perlahan merespond getaran hp yang tak berhenti itu hingga memunculkan sesosok namja putih dengan rambut hitam , lebat dan dalam kondisi yang sangat berantakan. Namja itu meraih hpnya dan meletakkannya di telinga.

"ne yeoboseo ?"

_"__sehuna kamu masih tidur ?"_

"hmmm"

_"__yakkk sehuna . palii ireona !"_

"ohh presdir jung"

_"__ne itu aku . cepat bangun, kau ada meeting hari ini cepatlah aku akan menjemputmu 10 menit lagi arra?"_

"ohhh ne arraseo . aku sudah siap"

_"__kau sudah mandi kan ?"_

"ah.. sudah sudah"

Tittt ..

Sehun mematikan telponya secara sepihak membuat seseorang yang dipanggil presdir jung itu berdecak kesal, sehun tidak ingin di omelin sepagi ini karna itu hanya membuatnya tidak melompat dari kasurnya mengambil handuknya dan mandi secepat kelinci meloncat.

...

"jadi dalam perusahaan sekai ini kita membutuhkan inovasi terbaru agar kalangan remaja memiliki minat tinggi pada sebuah alat komusikasi canggih ..."

**Tak tak tak **

Sebuah rubik kotak dimainkan di tengah sebuah rapat penting dan dipenuhi orang-orang yang penting dengan jas super mahal . Tapi apa pentingnya rapat ini bagi seorang namja bernama sehun ini hingga dia bersikap seolah-olah ruangan rapat ini adalah kamarnya yang bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Belum lagi kedua kakinya yang kini sehun letakkan di atas meja rapat tak lupa memakai sebuah earphone di telinga dan tangannya mengutak-atik rubiknya menimbulkan suara yang cukup mengganggu ruang rapat.

Karena sikapnya yang acuh itu membuat lelah sang asisten presdir jung namanya , yahh itulah nama panggilan yang sehun gunakan pada sang asistennya walaupun sebenarnya presdir jung bukanlah seorang presdir bukanlah seorang presiden sesuai namanya.

"bagaimana tuan sehun? Ada ide lain?" seorang namja yang memimpin rapat memcah dunia sehun seketika. Sehun menghentikan permainan rubiknya sambil memandang orang yang memanggilnya.

"hmm .. sedang ku cari" sehun melanjutkan bermain rubiknya dan masih seperti keadaan semula cuek dan acuh

"tapi anda sedang bermain rubik tuan ?"

"apa kau tidak dengan aku sedang mencari ide" sehun memandang lagi orang yang mengajaknya bicara itu kali ini tanpa menghentikan permainan rubik kotaknya.

"hmm araseo tuan"

...

"jadi bagaimana rapatmu hari ini ? apa semua berjalan lancar?" keluar dari ruang rapat sehun sudah di sambut seribu pertanyaan dari presdir jung

"hmmm " sehun hanya berguman malas untuk menjawabnya karna menurutnya menjawab pertanyaanya itu tidaklah penting seperti _bagaimana rapatnya berjalan lancar ? _atau _apa yang tamu bicarakan?_ Dan masih banyak lagi segudang pertanyaan.

"apa yang dia tanyakan ? apa dia menyuruhmu menyuruhmu melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti menyalakan LCD saat memulai rapat atau -"

"yakkk , bawakan saja aku minum seperti biasanya"

Sehun berjalan lebih maju dan cepat di banding presdir jung, dia sangat tidak suka mengikuti rapat seperti ini menurutnya rapan ini sangat membosankan di tambah lagi memiliki asisten cerewet semacam presdir jung . ingin rasanya sehun memecatnya dan mencari asisten yang lain , tidak secerewat presdir jung .

Tapi setiap kali dia akan memecatnya ada perasaan tak tega dalm dirinya karena beberapa faktor _pertama _presdir jung juga dulunya adalah asisten almarhum ayahnya yang tewas dalam kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu _kedua _presdir jung memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan ayahnya mulai dari dia mengerjakan urusan-urusan perusahaan hingga memperlakukannya seprti anak sendiri membangunkannya setiap pagi , menyiapkan pakaian yang dia gunakan untuk meeting sampai selalu menjadi teman curhat dan tempat berteduhnya di saat dia terkena masalah . presdir jung benar-benar orang yang sangat berharga bagi sehun.

"suho, aku benar-benar tidak bisa masuk hari ini"

"waeyo ? beritahu aku kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk ?"

Yeah pagi ini luhan benar-benar diganggu oleh suho yang datang ke rumah untuk menjemputnya pergi ke kampus bersama. _Sial padahal aku ingin bolos lagi hari ini _luhan tak ingin pergi ke sekolah adalah karena dia akan bertemu dengan namja sialan bernama kris itu belum lagi semangat kuliahnya sudah hampir hilang karena tidak adanya sehun kekasih jauhnya.

"hmm aku sedang tidak sehat"

"eoh kau sakit lagi ?" suho menempelkan punggung tangannya pada jidat dan leher luhan memeriksa apakah benar luhan banr-benar sakit

_Kalau saja kau tau fisikku tidak sakit , tapi hatiku_

"aku mohon suho . aku tidak bisa masuk hari ini"

"hmmm ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan memanggilkan temanku untuk menjagamu" suho merogoh hp dari saku seragamnya mengetuk-ngetuk layar hpnya kemudian menempelkannya pada telingannya.

"suho tak per-"

"ne , tolong kesini yahh luhan benar-benar sedang sakit dia harus ditemani . bisa kan kau datang sekarang" suho berbicara dengan teman namjanya lewat telepon untuk datang ke rumah luhan untuk apa tentu saja untuk merawat luhan. luhan hanya mengendus kesal keinginannya hari ini bisa sendiri pun terganggu _sahabat macam apa kau ini , mengapa justru malah menggangguku ? _batinnya.

Tak sampai setengah jam teman namja suho pun datang dan masuk ke rumah luhan lebih tepatnya ruang tamu luhan . luhan tersentak kaget .

"eoh ? kai ?"

"waeyo ?" tanya suho penasaran atas reaksi luhan barusan

"aniya"

"wae ? kenapa kaget seperti itu ? tidak suka aku di sini ?" merasa sedang dibicarakan kai menuai protesnya pada luhan . namun luhan tetap cuek tak peduli.

"eitss, sudah . sekarang kai , aku minta kau menjaga luhan hari gwaenchana ?" suho melerai dua insan yang saling serang itu dengan topik tujuan utama.

"suho hyung kenapa aku yang di suruh menjaga luhan ? kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjaganya . lagipula kyungsoo terpaksa ku tinggal di halte karna teleponmu tadi . aigoo"

"gwaenchana, aku akan mengantar kyungsoo nanti . kai-ah aku tidak bisa bolos hari ini , saem pasti akan sangat memarahiku "

Kai mengendus kesal , kai bingung kenapa dirinya lah yang harus menjaga luhan . kai tau suho sedang berbaik hati ingin membantu menjaga luhan tapi kenapa dia yang harus menggantikannya . _kenapa harus aku ?_sial

"hmm ne arraseo"

"ya sudah aku harus buru-buru pergi dulu . annyeong" suho bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi ke dari balik pintu hingga benar-benar hilang.

Setelah kepergian suho , ruangan masih hening

"kalau ingin makan ambil saja di dapur . aku mau tidur jangan di ganggu" perintah luhan santai dan malah meninggalkan kai yang masih diam tak merespon ucapan luhan _ Benar-benar orang yang tak dibutuhkan _batin luhan. Luhan lebih memilih tidur dibandingkan berada di dekat namja berama kai ini.

...

**PRANGGG **

Sesuatu benda keras menabrak sebuah kaca hingga membuat kaca itu hancur berantakan tak berbentuk . kini luhan sudah benar-benar tersadar dari tidurnya matanya membulat lebar walaupun masih terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya masih sedang mengantuk dan tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang luhan melompat dari tempat tidurnya mecari asal suara yang sangat mengganggu tidurnya itu.

Melihat ke ruang tamu mulut luhan benar-benar membentuk huruf O sempurna betapa tak terkejutnya dia melihat seorang namja baru saja melempar remot TV tepat di depan layar TV sampai membuat layar TV itu berlobang tanpa kaca karna kacanya sudah lebih dulu terpecah-belah tepat di sekitarnya.

"IGE MWOYAAAAA ?" luhan bukan hanya sekedar kesal saja tapi kemarahannya sudah sangat memuncak. Kemarahannya muncul lagi seperti kemaren saat bersama kris dan menghajar kris sampai babak belur. Kai benar-benar sedang menantang maut di hadapan luhan .

"waeyo ? sudah sana tidur" kai yang tak merasaa sedikitpun bersalah itu duduk santai di kursi ruang tamu sambil mengutak-atik Hp nya.

**Plakkk**

"akhh"

Tanpa luhan sadari tangannya dengan cepat mendarat di pipi kanan kai dengan mulus. Kai meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pipi kanannya. Untung saja luhan hanya menamparnya saja tidak seperti kris kemaren, yang membuat luhan tak berani menghajar kai karena kai adalah orang kepercayaan suho sahabat yang sudah banyak membantunya itu.

"YAKKKK kenapa kau menaparku ?" kai bangkit protes pada luhan

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya kenapa kau merusak Tv di rumahku ?" luhan menunjuk Tv yang kini kondisinya sudah sangat mengenaskan tapi pandangannya masih tetap menatap tajam pada kai.

"kenapa emangnya ?"

"kenapa ? kau bilang kenapa ? ini rumah ku kau tak berhak merusak barang-barangku"

"terserah aku apa yang mau aku lakuin. Lagipula kan kau bisa beli yang baru dan lebih bagus"

"ohh jadi beginikan kelakuanmu di rumah merusak barang orang seenaknya , aku tau kamu orang kaya, dan berkasta tinggi tapi tidakkah kau mengerti keadaanku hah ? hik hik" suara luhan yang meninggi tadi kini mulai menurun berubah menjadi pelan dan sedikit terisak namun kai sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

"Emang keadaanmu seperti apa ? kau bisa sekolah di sekolah mahal kan membuktikan kalau kau ini orang kaya, semua kan bisa dibeli dengan uang, lagipula kau di sini kan hanya ngekost sementara rumah aslimu kan lebih luas dan megah sama seperti-"

Ucapan kai terhenti ketika seorang namja bernama suho membuka pintu ruang tamu.

"luhan hyung , bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"eoh? Kenapa ini ?" suho juga bernasip sama seperti luhan kaget dengan mulut berbentuk bulat sempurna melihat pecahan kaca berceceran dimana-mana .

"luhan hyung, ada ap-"

"STOP " luhan menunjuk lima jarinya di depan wajah suho meski tak sama sekali melihat wajah suho bahkan meliriknya, suho peka pada maksud luhan untuk berhenti menyuruhnya berbicara.

Luhan menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara "suho , kai bisa sekarang kalian tinggalkan aku" masih tak melihat kai ataupun suho.

"eoh ? ne, kita pergi sekarang. Kajja kai-ah"

Luhan melirik ke arah pintu sejenak memastikan apakah dua namja yang membuatnya repot itu sudah sepenuhnya pergi . kaki luhan sangat lemas badannya benar-benar berkeringat napasnya juga mulai terengah-engah sambil memegangi dadanya _asma ku kambuh lagi_ batinnya.

TBC

**Huaaa sepertinya authornya makin bikin ff nya amburadul yah, mianhae semua .Untuk hunhan moment nya pasti ada ko , author bikin semanis mungkin deh , sabar hunhan shipper . coment dan sarannya jangan lupa .**

**Gomawo ^^**

**Sorry for late post**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnyasuho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Namja berambut caramel mnggendong tasnya malas dengan setumpuk buku yang kira-kira ada 3 jumlahnya yang masing-masing memiliki halaman hingga beratus-ratus bertengger di lengannya kanannya . kalau saja luhan lebih malas dari ini mungkin saja luhan akan menyeret tasnya bak sebuah koper dengan penuh baju-baju.

Semangat kuliahnya hampir runtuh, karena kejadian di hari sebelum-sebelumnya , tapi dia masih berusaha keras agar bisa lulus dari kampus ini dengan hasil menyenangkan demi orang tuannya yang berada di china. Luhan selalu melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuat orang tuanya bahagia salah satunya dengan lulus di kampus ini dengan nilai tinggi.

"hey luhan hyung. Akhirnya kau turun bagaimana keadaanmu?" seseorang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya dan berjalan beriringan di samping kanan luhan.

Luhan tak menjawab hanya melirik kemudian memicingkan matanya _namja sok bijak ini datang lagi _batinnya . namja yang di maksud luhan adalah suho.

"yahh tak apalah kau tak menjawab , tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu ehmm gini .. kelas mu akan kedatangan murid baru"

"Nuguya ?" luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu melihat suho meminta jawaban meski sebenarnya dia tak begitu tertarik

"hmm aku tidak tau namanya . tapi yang jelas dia namja"

"pindahan dari mana ? kelas lain atau sekolah lain ?"

"itu aku juga belum tau"

Setelah itu luhan memilih diam saja , lebih tepatnya sedang berpikir _siapa murid baru dikelasku ? apa kris ? hais kenapa aku masih mengingat nama orang itu. Semoga saja orang ini bisa menjadi teman baikku dan tidak menyebalkan ._

...

Pelajaran dari kyuhyun saem benar-benar tak menyenangkan di mata luhan, meskipun dia sangat lucu ketika mengajar dan membuat seisi kelas penuh dengan tawa ketika menurutnya murid-murid merasa bosan dan lelah. Itu sungguh sangat berkebalikan dengan luhan yang memilik tingkat mood yang beruba-ubah seperti ini.

Luhan merebahkan kepala di meja beralaskan lengannya , dirinya sangat mengantuk karna semalaman asmanya kambuh lagi membuatnya tak bisa tidur sampai 4 jam lebih menyisakan sebuah kantung mata yang tebal dan menghitam di bawah kelopak matanya . Menurutnya tidur lebih baik sekarang memperbaiki kondisinya sekarang yang sangat mengenaskan. Beruntungnya sekali luhan duduk di deretan kursi paling belakang dan dia hanya duduk sendiri -walaupun masih ada satu kursi kosong di sampingnya- membuatnya seakan memiliki dunia sendiri dan tak ada yang mengusiknya.

**Tok tok tok**

Penjelasan kyuhyun songsaemin yang tadinya menghebohkan dan penuh gelak tawa kini berubah menjadi diam hening semua mata tertuju pada pintu kelas yang menampakkan seorang namja entah itu siapa ? songsaenim pun segera menghampiri namja itu hendak menanyakan apa maksud kedatangan namja itu.

_itu siapa ?_

_tampan sekali ?_

_aduhh sangat tampan ?_

kasak-kusuk suara murid-murid seisi kelas terutama yeoja-yeoja. luhan memang mendengarnnya tapi tak menghiraukannya , dia lebih memilih melanjutkan tidurnya masih dengan lengannya sebagai alasnya. Tak ada gunanya menaggapi yeoja-yeoja cerewet dan tukang gosip itu.

Kyuhyun songsaenim membawa namja yang tadi di depan pintu masuk kedalam kelas setelah mengetahui alasan kenapa mengetuk pintu . baru saja beberapa langkah namja itu masuk sudah terdengar teriakan keras dari yeoja-yeoja di kelas bak seorang fans yang bertemu sang idola di depan matanya .

_Cihh yeoja-yeoja tengil ..._

"akhhkkkk tampannya !"

"keren sekali !"

Luhan sudah muak dengan hal-hal yang mengganggunya saat ini apalagi bukan teriakan-teriakan yang sangat mungkin merusak gendang telingannya serta mengganggu tidurnya yang dia kira akan nyenyak. Awalnya luhan hanya menutup telinganya rapat tapi semakin lama teriakan yeoja-yeoja ini semakin keras dan melengking yang lebih mirip nenek lampir. Bahkan kalau bisa memilih dia lebih memilih mendengarkan kyuhyun saem selama 4 jam dibandingkan mendengar teriakan-teriakan yeoje-yeoja ini

**Brakk**

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar di sudut belakang meja , otomatis seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada sudut itu. Satu –satunya orang yang duduk paling belakang adalah luhan. Ada yang menatap kaget , takut , heran atau tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"kalian semua bisa tidak berisik !" pemilik teriakan ini bangkit dari tidurnya matanya juga sangat sayu namun tajam melihat semua temannya hingga matanya tertuju pada namja yang berdiri di depan kelas bukan songsaengnim kyuhyun tapi namja yang berada di samping kyuhyun songsaemnim yang menjadi bahan teriakan seisi kelas.

Namun tiba-tiba tatapannya tajam luhan mengendur menjadi sayu ketika melihat namja tampan di samping kyuhyun songsaenim.

"hunie..?" katanya hampir seperti berbisik. Bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka

Untuk beberapa saat luhan diam hening mencerna penglihatannya yang mungkin bermasalah yang merasa namanya di panggil tersenyum sangat manis hingga matanya hampir tertutup karena terlalu mengembangkan senyum.

"yakk yak tuan luhan sudah selesai ? kalau sudah silahkan duduk kembali" Akhirnya suara kyuhyun songsaenim membuyarkan lamunan dan keterkejutan luhan.

"oh .. ne sosaengnim mianhae .." luhan pun kembali duduk masih tetap menatap sehun di depan kelas dengan tatapan sayu.

"baiklah sehun , kau bisa duduk di samping luhan di belakan . tak apa kan ?" tanya kyuhyun songsaenim pada sehun yang sedari tadi tersenyum pada luhan.

"ne gwaenchana songsaenim, gomawo" sehun membukuk pada songsaenim kemudian menuju tempat yang ditujunjukkan kyuhyun songsaenim. Kemudian mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi di samping luhan.

"Sehu-" belum sempat luhan melanjutkan bicaranya mulutnya sudah di bungkan dengan telapak tangan sehun . luhan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti kemauan sehun.

"aku tau yang kmu bicarain, nanti saja. Kau fokus belajar saja" sehun kembali mengembangkan senyum manis dan tampannya.

Perasaan luhan benar-benar campur aduk sekarang , dia tak sama sekali fokus dengan apa yang di terangkang oleh kyuhyun songsaenim meski matanya setia menatap papan tulis hingga tak sama sekali berkedip.

Bagaimana mungkin luhan bisa fokus belajar bila di sampingnya sehun atau hunie yang tidak lain adalah kekasih yang telah meninggalkannya hanya karena suruhan orang tuanya untuk mengelolanya perusahaan ayahnya . Ingin rasanya luhan memeluk sehun sekarang dan menangis di pelukannya melepaskan kerinduannya selama bertahun-tahun itu tapi luhan mengurungkan niatnya sementara.

Pelajaran kyuhyun songsaenim sudah berakhir dan kyuhyun songsaenim sudah lenyap di balik pintu kelas . semua murid merayakannya dengan berteriak-teriak heboh sebagian yeoja-yeoja mulai mengerumuni sehun yang belum sama sekali bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

"oppa , kenalkan aku eunji. Salam kenal sehun oppa"

"sehun oppa boleh kita berfoto bareng ?"

"oppa aku suzy . aku akan membantu oppa kalau sedang membutuhkan, jangan sungkan-sungkan yahh oppa"

Luhan yang melihat mejanya penuh dengan kumpulan yeoja sama sekali tak perduli dan hanya membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas dan hampir bangkit dari kursinya , namun lagi-lagi tertahan karena tangan kekar sehun mencengkram lengan luhan dan mengagetkan luhan.

"hmm maaf noona-noona aku sedang sibuk lain kali saja yah. Aku harus pergi" sehun tersenyum semanis mungkin lalu pergi begitu saja sambil tetap menarik lengan luhan yang masih dia cengkram. Semua yeoja yang berada di depannya menjerit mereka sangat meleleh melihat senyuman sehun.

Di parkiran sehun memasukkan luhan dengan lembut ke dalam mobil kemudian menutup pintunya, kemudian sehun berjalan menuju sisi sebelahnya lebih tepatnya tempat kemudi mobil.

"nahh hanie , katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan ?" sehun menatap luhan yang menunduk.

"..."

"hunie sayang .." kini sehun semakin lembut dan mendengkatkan wajahnya di depan wajah luhan yang masih betah menunduk itu.

"..."

Sehun sungguh tak sabar dengan perlakuan luhan yang terus bungkam. Hingga sehun langsung membungkan mulut luhan dengan bibirnya, luhan kaget bukan main . meski begitu luhan tak menanggapi sama sekali ciuman sehun dan masih tetap diam dan menutup matanya. Setelah cukup lama mencium luhan akhirnya sehun pun melepaskannya dengan senyuman

_Aku tau hanie kau bungkam karena belum percaya kalau aku ini sehun. Makanya aku mengingatkanmu kembali._

"Hiks hiks" tiba-tiba saja terdengan isakan yang sudah pasti bukan dari sehun karena sekarang dia sedang tersenyum senang. Isakan itu berasal dari luhan.

"hiks hiks huniee ... aku merindukanmu ..." dengan sigap sehun menangkap luhan yang menghambur pelukan ke arahnya.

Luhan nangis sesunggukan di dada sehun, air mata mengalir di pelupuk matanya membasahi baju yang di kenakan sehun, namu sehun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Baginya luhan lebih penting ketimbang pakaiannya.

"jadi kau masih mengingatku ?" sehun mengelus punggung sambil tetap memeluknya erat tak ingin kehilangan luhan lagi.

Namun tak berapa jauh dari tempat hunhan atau lebih tepatnya mobil sehun yang terparkir ada seseorang yang tengah memata-matainya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"jadi putri salju sudah bertemu kembali dengan pangeran ? ck romantis sekali, aku jadi iri"

TBC

**Akhirnya bisa selesai juga chapter 4 nya , gimana pendapat kalian hunhan momentnya atau ceritanya? Gaje ya ? Mian kalo kurang menarik. Author buat alurnya sejelas dan semenarik mungkin supaya kalian nda bingung atau jenuh.**

**Jangan lupa komen yah ? komen kalian berharga buat author.**

**Gomawo ^^**


	5. ANNOUNCE

**Assalamualaikum warrahmatullahi wabarakatuh.**

**Sebelumnya Ovie minta maaf sama kalian, ini bukan update-an chap 5. Cuma pengen ngasih tau kalau FF ****Youre Save In My Heart**** di pindah ke akun author nya sendiri. Pada tau kan kalau ff ini bukan ff nya Ovie, ini Cuma titipan temen waktu kemarin dia belum punya akun, dan sekarang sudah punya.**

**Jika kalian masih berkenan membaca ff ini, silakan check ke akun dengan ID ****emasnyasuho****. Itu punya authornya, dia khusus menulis ff HunHan. Jadi, bagi yang HunHan shipper, silakan baca ff dia hehee.**

**FF ini langsung Ovie publish ke empat chapter nya di akun emasnyasuho. Dan Insya Allah chap lima nya besok sudah update. Doakan aja..**

**Ingat, bagi yang ingin baca FF Youre Save In My Heart baca di akun emasnyasuho atau buka kategori EXO NEXT DOOR, karena disitu ff nya juga udah di remake.**

**Oke sekian,**

**Wassalam,**

**.**

**Peluk ketjub basah.**

**Ovie**


End file.
